1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a savings coin box, especially, to a savings coin box in which the power releasing of said music box is controlled by said coin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In generally, the structure of a savings coin box purely provides a space for storing coins thrown therein.
In a further design, a spring type music box is arranged within the inner space of said savings coin box. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,602.)
The main components of the savings coin box described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,602 contains a control piece, a control rod, etc. By the throwing in of a coin to push the control rod to rotate and re-position said control rod, the potential power of said music box may be released, and when said music box is rotated through a predetermined angle, the power of said music box is locked again.
According to this prior art coin box with music box, in order to attain expected objects, the structure contains at least seven control components, therefore, the cost is increased.
Moreover, the music box within said savings coin box is arranged longitudinally, thus in some situations, for example, when said music box must be assembled transversely, said prior structure could not be used.